Marvin V. Rush
on the set of .]] Marvin V. Rush (born ) worked as Director of Photography on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. In addition, he directed five episodes across three Trek series. Rush earned two Emmy Award nominations for his work on Star Trek; for Outstanding Cinematography for a Series for the TNG episode and for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Cinematography for a Series for the Voyager episode . In 1995, he was also nominated for an American Society of Cinematographers Award for Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography in Regular Series for the Deep Space Nine episode . In , Rush also served as Director of Photography on the video game Star Trek: Borg. Several in-universe references to him were made throughout the series; Marvin Rush (Admiral), M. Rush, and Rush Dilithium Crystals. Rush was photographed for a card in the trading card set Star Trek: The Next Generation - Behind the Scenes. He was also interviewed for the The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine, Issue 19, article "Marvin V. Rush: Guide to The Host" by Bill Florence, in 1992 and the Star Trek Monthly issue 110, article "Gold Rush" by Joe Nazzaro, in 2003. In addition, he was interviewed for the special features "Shooting " on the ENT Season 2 DVD and "Behind the Camera: Marvin Rush" on the ENT Season 3 DVD. Rush started to work as camera operator and director of photography in the late 1980s with credits such as the comedy Say Yes (1986), the action thriller Armed Response (1986), the comedy series Easy Street (1986, starring James Cromwell), the television special The Jets in Hawaii (1987), the comedy series Dear John (1988), and the science fiction comedy Meet the Hollowheads (1989, written and directed by Thomas R. Burman). During his time on Star Trek, 1989 - 2005, Rush was the director of photography on the Flesh 'n' Blood episode "Blood Is Thicker Than Arlo" in 1991 and on Les Landau's drama Archibald the Rainbow Painter in 1998. The latter one featured Trek performers Michael McKean, Robert Picardo, Mel Johnson, Jr., Andrew Robinson, Ann Gillespie, and Spice Williams-Crosby and second assistant director Paul Lawrence. Following the end of Star Trek: Enterprise, Rush worked as director of photography on the television series E-Ring (2006), Close to Home (2006-2007), and Moonlight (2007-2008), the short film Poet's War (2007), the television comedy Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008, directed by Michael Grossman), the mystery thriller S. Darko (2009), and the comedy Cherry (2009). Star Trek credits ;As Director * * ** ** * ** ** ;As Director of Photography, A.S.C. * ** Season 3 (except ) ** Season 4 (except and ) ** Season 5 ** (Season 6) ** * ** Season 1 ** Season 2 * ** Season 1 (except ) ** Season 2 (except and ) ** Season 3 (except ) ** Season 4 ** Season 5 ** Season 6 ** Season 7 * ** Season 1 ** Season 2 ** Season 3 ** Season 4 (except , , , and ) Star Trek interviews * "Marvin V. Rush - Guide to , The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 19, pp. 54-60, interviewed by Bill Florence External links * * es:Marvin V. Rush Rush, Marvin V. Rush, Marvin V. Rush, Marvin V.